Tomoe the Psycho
by OroFanfic
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin are begining to get to gether and that is making Tomoe a very angery and jelious, so Tomoe Hires Naraku to kill her but because of Chii helping keep Tomoe away from Kaoru, Tomoe decides to do everything her self. Will Tomoe Kill Kaoru?
1. Tomoe, Kagome, and Tokio

**Tomoe The Psycho**

**Students**

**Kaoru Kamiya- 18 year old high school girl, has black raven hair and sapphire cryistal eyes **

**Misao M- 16 year old high school girl, has black raven hair and blue cryistal eyes **

**Tomoe Yuskino- 18 year old high school girl, has black raven hair and plum purple eyes**

**Kenshin Himura- 19 year old high school boy, has dark maroon hair and golden/violet eyes**

**Sanosuke Sagara- 19 year old high school boy, has brown hair and brown eyes**

**Aoshi Shinomori- 19 year old high school boy, has black raven hair and icy blue eyes**

**Megumi Takani-18 yaer old high school girl, has black raven hair and green eyes **

**Saitou Hajime- 19 year old high school boy, has raven black hair and golden eyes**

**Tokio- 18 year old high school girl, has raven black hair and blue eyes **

**Teachers**

**Dr. Gensai- High School teacher of Science, has grey hair and Brownish black eyes**

**Hiko Seijro- 43 year old high school princaple and father, has black and blackish brown eyes**

**Yumi Makoto- High school Math teacher and P.E teacher, has dark blood maroon hair and purple eyes **

**Shishio Makoto- High school Language Arts and S.S Teacher, has dark brownish black hair and red eyes**

**Tae Akabako- High school Art teacher, has brown hair and brown eyes**

**Special Apperiencese**

**Chii- From Chobits, 18 year old high school girl, has blond hair and blackish gold eyes**

**Inuyasha- From Inuyasha, 19 year old high school boy, has white hair and gold eyes**

**Kagome- From Inuyasha, 18 year old High school girl , has black raven hair and green eyes**

**Yusuke Urimeshi- From Yu Yu Hakisho, 19 year old High school boy, has black raven hair and greenish blue eyes **

**Sango- From Inuyasha, High school Music teacher, has brown hair and green eyes**

**Naraku-From Inuyasha, Assasian, has Black raven hair and blackish blue eyes (teal kind of)**

**Kagrua-From Inuyasha, Assasian helper, Has black ravin hair and redish pink eyes **

Chapter 1: Tomoe, Tokio, and Kagome

_**Bring! Bring!**_

**"I will see you tomorrow class" The Math teacher Yumi Makoto said sighing as she gave out homework**

**"See you Tomorrow Mrs. Makoto" a young girl in a sailor shirt that was white with blue an gold, it also had a black skirt. The girl had black knee long hair and blue eyes and by the name of Tokio said in a monotoned voice with the rest of the class as they all recieved their homework**

**Everyone walked out the room to their next classes. Tokio walked over to a nother young girl named was Kaoru; who had long black hair to her butt with sapphire cryistal like eyes.**

**"Hey Kaoru what do you have today?" Tokio asked **

**"I have Mrs. Akabako" Kaoru sighed **

**"Hey KAORU!" a young girl named Misao yelled**

**"Yes Misao?" Kaoru turned around to see her**

**"Lets go Megumi, and Chii are awaiting for us" Misao said catching her breath**

**"O ok See ya Tokio!" Kaoru ran down the hall with Misao to Art class **

**Tokio waved bye and headed over to her next class which was Science where she met up with Kagome and Tomoe. When there the girls hurred over to their seats so not to upset there teacher Mr. Gensai.**

**Tomoe wrote on a peice of paper and quickly gave it to Tokio before the teacher saw. Tokio opened it up slowly so not to cause noise while he talked. After getting the small note opened she began to read. It read: **_"Hey do u have a lover or someone u wish would love u?" _**Tokio sighed she then quickly wrote back on it **_"Umm yes but I wish he would love me, his name is Saitou Hajime" _**She then quickly and quitely gave it back to Tomoe. Tomoe read it and gave her the look of disgust which Mr. Gensai saw he then yelled over to her "Miss Yukison! Is there somthing wrong?" he raised an eye brow as others snickered. Tomoe got up from her seat and replid "Umm Sorry Mr. Gensai for the look I just umm didn't understand somthing but then I though it over and figured it out!" Tomoe then sat down and looked over at a red haired boy. She like this boy alot but never told him anything or even talked to him for that matter. His name was Kenshin Himura, but everyone called him Battousai because he practiced Kendo and lived with princaple Hiko for that matter. Still looking at him she found he didn't look up as he usually did when she looked over. He was in deep thought she figured. **

**Tomoe then truned her attention to her friends and began to write more notes, Mr. Gensai began to notice Kagome, Tokio and Tomoe doing more then what it had appeared. He then caught them all red handed with notes.**

**"Kagome, Tokio and Tomoe outside now!" Mr. Gensai roared**

**"Yes sir..." all 3 said getting up from their seats and walking outside. before heading outside Tomoe caught Kenshin stareing up at her emostionlessly with his violet eyes that then changed to gold. The girls then conversated outside.**

**"So to finish reading the notes" Tomoe explained as she toke out about 5 notes.**

**Tomoe then began to read all of them all of them began to laugh at all of their funny anwsers**

**  
"I can't beleive you like Kenshin!" kagome laughed more**

**"Shut up! At least I don't like Inuyasha!" Tomoe gave her a death glare**

**"O be quite! my god you want Mr. Gensai to come out yelling like he usually does!" tokio yelled quitly **

**The girls all sighed cause of the fact it was true. They then just giggled, Kagome and Tomoe looked over at Tokio as they smirked nice and wide**

**"You like Saitou! You Like Saitou!" the girls screamed quitly**

**Tokio just blushed and giggled the girls then sat down an talked till the period was over**

* * *

**AN: Please Reveiw!**


	2. Kaoru, Chii, Misao, and Megumi

Chapter 2: Karou, Misao, Megumi, and Chii

**Kaoru, and Misao hurred over to Chii and Megumi. When there they all sat down with smiles on their faces.**

**"Hello Class!" a teacher named Tae said noticing the 4 girls smiling**

**"Hello" the girls all said**

**"Hello, and Chii I thought you were in Music now..." Tae said confused**

**"Chii got reasind cause chii have to stay with Kaoru" Chii said smiling at Kaoru**

**"Why Kaoru?" Tae asked Kaoru**

**"Because she is a beginner and Princaple Hiko though it might be best for her to stay with me" Kaoru smiled back over at Chii**

**"Ok Well now to begin our lesson" Tae then began to write what to do on the board **

**Karou got up and pick to be partners with Chii as Misao and Megumi got together **

**"Ok so what do you want on our profilo" Kaoru asked **

**"Chii? What is profilo?"**

**"Somthing we make together and put our art work in it" Kaoru smiled **

**"Hey Jou-chan!" Sanosuke yelled walking over to the girls**

**"What god damn it I'm busy" Kaoru sighed**

**"Well do you know where Inuyasha is?"**

**"He's right behind you stupid!" Kaoru giggled**

**"Umm Sano lets go work on the stupid profilo" Inuyasha sighed**

**The boys walked back to their table and began to work on their proflio**

**"Chii understands" Chii smiled with her eyes closed**

**"Well Chii what do you want to draw on it?" Kaoru smiled back**

**"Chii want to draw Yugi from Yugi-oh..." Chii grabbed a pencil and began to draw**

**"Ok I wll Draw Saki, Kurumi and Karinka from Steel Angel Kurumi" Kaoru then began to draw Saki**

**"Chii think that is good idea. Chii done" chii smiled, Kaoru looked over to see a pro art drawing of Yami Yugi**

**"Wow your good!" Kaoru exclaimed as she just finished Saki and Kurumi**

**"Chii think you are to!" Chii looked at the proart Kaoru had done "it look like you made the charators perfect!" chii continue**

**Kaoru giggled and thanked chii and then looked up "Hey Chii watch this" Kaoru began to draw a Chibi Chii on the profilo**

**Chii giggled and smiled "That looks just like Chii! Chii draw Chibi Kaoru" Chii smiled as she drew a Chibi Kaoru**

**"Hahah That looks like me! Good job chii!" Kaoru giggled**

**The proflio has a chibi Chii at the upper left hand corner and a Chibi Kaoru at the bottom right hand corner, a Yami Yugi on the left of the words that were in the middle which said Chii & Kaoru, then a Saki, Kurumi and a Karinka on the right of where the words were.**

**"Lets color it in Chii" Kaoru said grabbing a colored pencil and began coloring. Chii did the same**

**"Ok class this is the end of the class see you next week!" tae said opening the door**

**"Lets go Guys!" Megumi said awaiting at the door **

**"K" Kaoru replid putting everything away and walking over to megumi with Chii and Misao**

**"Hey lets go to Mc Donalds!" Misao said hungeryly **

**"Misao we can't do anything with out the rest of the gang!" Kaoru sighed **

**Misao sighed aswell then walked over to the Science room to meet Tomoe, Tokio, and Kagome**

**"Hey Chii" Kenshin said as he walked by**

**"Hey Kenshin" Chii said as she truned around **

**"Hey Chii want to come with me and my friends to lunch?" Kenshin asked as he truned around to look at her**

**Kaoru and everyone in her group turned around at Kenshin's question**

**"Chii? Well can Chii's Friends come to?" Chii asked questioningly**

**"Sure why not" Inuyasha said behind him **

**"Hey Inu!" Kagome ran over smiling**

**"Hey kagome well come on guys get ready to go. We can use Kenshin's car and my Car" Inuyasha exclaimed **

**"Lets go" Kenshin said trunning around as everyone followed **

**"where to?" Kenshin asked before they got in the car **

**"Mc Donalds!" everyone shouted**

**"Ok" was all they got as a reply they all then got in the car and drove off to Mc Donalds when there they got their food and sat down to eat**

* * *

**AN: Hey! New chapter! Hope you like it! And thanks for reveiwing! **


	3. Everyone Loves Mc Donalds

**_Chapter 3:Everyone Loves Mc Donalds_**

**"So Chii how long have you been to school?" Sanosuke asked wounderingly **

**"She has only been here a day Sano" Kaoru sipped on her Sera Mist**

**"O That means she only has a week of school!" Sanosuke complained for they only had a week of school left till Summer **

**"Chii?" Chii just blinked**

**"Hahah Chii relax Sanosuke is always like this" Kenshin said smiling with Violet eyes**

**"Everyone I have a annocment to make!" Kaoru said looking up at everyone**

**"Chii?" Chii blinked more**

**"Ummm After School I am Moving to Tokyo" Kaoru said as she looked a bit sad**

**"HELL NO KAORU!" Inuyasha, Kagome, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, and Tokio yelled at her**

**"But Kaoru Why?" Kenshin said sadly **

**"We my dad got a new job and is having to move closer to it so I have to go with him, and even though I live in the dormatory where will I go on weekends if my dad isn't around? You see I have to..." Kaoru looked down **

**"Kaoru, Chii don't want you to leave!"Chii began to have tears fall from her eyes **

**"Don't cry Chii I wont go with out a fight!" Kaoru smiled**

**"Wow Kamiya you even fight your parents" Saitou, Yusuke and Aoshi said together**

**"Well Kamiya I feel sorry for your parents for teaching you Kendo, If they didn't i bet wouldn't fight so much" Saitou smirked**

**"Shut up!" Kaoru threw a death glare his way**

**"hey guys be right back" Misao jumped out of her seat and walked over to the counter where she started holding up a 10 dollar bill, she then walked back with 3 people "Now I bet 10 dollars each if she does it" Misao said as she layed her money on the table the 3 people then layed down their money.**

**"Misao what are you doing?" Tomoe asked as she finished her fries**

**"Well I bet them that Kaoru could drink a whole bottle of A1 Stake Sause!" Misao Laughed**

**"SWEET! WHERE IS THE STAKE SAUSE!!" Kaoru Jumped up happly**

**"Ok Kaoru you are werid somtimes you know this right?" Kenshin asked with a eye brow raised **

**"Whatever, Now for the Stake Sause!" Kaoru smiled as Misao handed her the bottle. Kaoru then drank all of it **

**Everyone awaited a word out of her she then smiled "YUMMY! MORE!" everyone fell over anime style as Kaoru laughed**

**"Thanks for the money guys!" Misao laughed as she sat down**

**"Chii want to have Kaoru stay with Chii forever..." Chii looked down**

**"Relax chii I will be here forever" Kaoru giggled as chii raised her head up**

**They finished their food and walked back to the car when chii heared somthing**

**"Chii hear somthing...." Chii held her lamb shaped ears **

**"Chii whats wrong" Kaoru and Kenshin said looking over at her**

**"Chii hear it calling chii..."**

**"Chii!?" Kaoru began to worry**

**"Chii?" Chii began to fall backwards but was able to stay on her feet**

**Kaoru ran over to her and asked her what was happening, Chii clsoed her eyes tightly and grabbed her lamb shaped ears as she feel to her knees. Everyone ran over to chii, Chii began to cry. Chii was seeing Kaoru screamming for help as she was being attacked by a man "KAORU!!" Chii Screammed opening her eyes letting strems of tears fall from her eyes as she jumped up. Kaoru hugged Chii. **

**"It's ok Chii I'm right hear" Kaoru whispered in her ear **

**"CHII!" Chii began to check Kaoru's body for any stabbs or blood**

**"Chii what are you doing to Kamiya" Saitou asked thinking for a second that chii was gay**

**"Chii had a vision, Chii Checking Kaoru for any Stabb marks or blood marks" Chii Closed her eyes remembering the vision**

**"Chii why would Kaoru have stabb mark or blood marks on her?" Kenshin asked wonderingly**

**"Don't worry about it" Chii Hugged Karou "Lets just have some fun" Chii smiled**

**"Hey Lets go to the Arcada" Kaoru said jumping up and down **

**"Cool Lets go" Everyone said but Chii, Chii just nodded yes**

**They all got in the car and made it to the arcade for enough time to have a quick game or 2 and then make it back to school**

**"Hey Chii Face me in DDR Mega mix!" Kaoru said jumping up on the DDR Plat form **

**"Chii would love to" Chii Smiled and got on the plat form **

**"Ready Players?" The computer asked "GO!" The Computer Continued**

**DDR: When you walk away you don't hear me say 'Pleease O baby! Don't go' simple and clean is the way that your making me feel to night, It's all tonight and go.....**

**"Your doing good chii!" Kaoru danced gracfully **

**"Chii thanks you" Chii did the same as Kaoru**

**DDR: .......And said 'Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have meet your father?' When we are older you'll understand what I ment When I said 'no' I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say 'Pleease O baby! Don't go' Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's all tonight and go...so simple and clean...the dayly things like this and other whats what...**

**"GO KAORU GO CHII!" Everyone yelled as their friends were in a draw so far**

**DDR: That keep us all busy are confusing mee, thats when you came to meeee, and said 'Wish I could prove I love you but does that mean I have to walk on waater?' when we are older you'll aaaunderstand it's enough when I say so and mabey somthings are that simple. When you walk away you don't hear me say 'Pleease O baby! Don't go' Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's all tonight and go, hold me whatever wakes me this morning is a little later on reguardless of warnings the futuer doesn't scare me at alllwalll nothings like before. When you walk away you don't hear me say 'Pleease O baby! Don't go' Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's all tonight and go hold me what ever lies me on this morning is a little later on reguardless of warnings the futuer doesn't scare me at allllwall nothings like before, hooold me what ever lies me on this morning is a little later on reguardless of warnings the futuer doesn't scare me at allllwall nothings like before.................**

**After the song ended the scores came up **

**"DRAW!" the computers announced **

**"Good job chii!" Kaoru giggled **

**"Chii do good?" Chii blinked**

**"yep Come on!" kaoru smiled and grabbed chii's hand and pulled her down from the plat form where everyone congradulated **

**them**


	4. Kenshin's Surprise

_Chapter 4: Kenshin's Surprise _

**After a couple of games they all went and hanged out around school for they had about 15 minutes left till P.E everyone in the school's last subject Tokio and Saitou hanged out around the tree with Kagome and Inuyasha while Tomoe, and Kaoru hanged out with Kenshin by the school entrance gate, Then you had Sanosuke with Megumi and with them where Aoshi and Misao who where all by the door to the school, and Finally you had Chii and Yusuke hanging out in the middle of the grass. Everyone was having their own little conversations when Yusuke and Chii walked over by Megumi and Sano and told them to look at how Kenshin was popular with 2 girls. Saitou Then noticed and told Inuyasha, Tokio, and Kagome to look over at Kenshin everyone began to snicker in the 2 groups. They Then had Misao the whole stealth ninja in the group go spy on them and listen in on their conversations but not to get to close to them. Misao agreed to the misson and set out and got a good veiw and hear of everything**

**"Hey Kaoru I think you better leave for this ok." Tomoe said blushing **

**"But tomoe why?" Kaoru was confused **

**"I need to talk to Battousai In privite" Tomoe blushed a lil more **

**"Umm ok call me back when your done" Kaoru walked to the fence and wondered what was being said **

**"Good" Tomoe whispered**

**"What did you want to talk to me about in privite?" Kenshin woundered **

**"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm...in..love with you......" Tomoe truned her head and blushed wildly **

**"You ARE!?" Kenshin Freak out a bit cause he didn't think any girl like him that way and besides the fact he had a huge crush on Kaoru**

**"Yep" She looked down **

**"Ummm Tomoe I'm a lil to old for you" Kenshin truned his head**

**"Your 1 year older Kenshin" tomoe raised a eye brow **

**" O true....." Kenshin felt sweatdrop from his head**

**"Let me guess you don't like me like that do you?" Tomoe asked looking down in sadness**

**"it's true Tomoe I really just see you as a friend" Kenshin sighed then added "Sorry" **

**"It's ok but there might be hope right?" Tomoe asked with innocent eyes**

**"Whatever" Kenshin snorted at the though of him with Tomoe **

**"Ok" Tomoe waved back to Kaoru so she could come back**

**"Hi Kenshii Hey Tomoe" Kaoru said on her way back**

**"So Anything surprising happen while I was gone?"**

**"Sorry Can't tell!" Tomoe giggled and then just remembered "O darn it I Promised Mrs. Yumi, and Mr. Hiko I would help with setting up the equipment today! See ya!" Tomoe ran to the field to the back of the school**

**"Well ummm whats up?" Kenshin asked feeling uncomfable **

**"Nothing much" Kaoru just smiled**

**"Baka Deshi! Quit talking to that girlfriend of yours and get over here to help" Hiko yelled from the back of the school**

**"G-g-girlfriend?" Kaoru studdered and then though about how she had a huge crush on Kenshin she then blushed crimson red**

**"Ummm heheheh be back Kaoru" Kenshin used his God like speed to make it to his master**

**"Kenshin's Girlfriend?" Kaoru giggled "I wish...." Kaoru blushed more**

**Misao began to laugh an steathly made it back to the group and told them the info, They all laughed and then began to wonder about the school dance. Would Tomoe be with Kenshin or would Kaoru be with Kenshin. Well no one knew for the battousai was a strange person and no one quite understood him and if they did they were werid. Chii walked out from the circle making Yusuke walked out to find out what was wrong.**

**"Chii hear it again, It calling chii...." Chii grabbed her lamb shaped ears and closed her eyes seeing a nother girl that had the same face as her but wore black**

**"Chii?" Yusuke asked putting a hand on her shoulder **

**"Chii?" Chii snapped out of it and turned around "Yusuke worry?" Chii tilled her head in wonder for she didn't now why he looked worryed **

**"Nothing come lets go" Yusuke and chii walked to the back of the school to make it to the field as everyone eles did to.**

_**School Dance Soon**_

**"Good Morning Students, Today will be no classes cause we are preparing for the dance tomorrow if you would like to help please come down to the gym and Mrs. Akabako will give you a task. All the news so far for tomorrow is you have no classes again" Hiko announced on the intercom in all the dormatorys **

**"Ahhhh" Kaoru yawned "Morning Chii" Kaoru blinked at not seeing chii "Chii? Chii where are you? " Kaoru then looked up**

**"Good Morning Kaoru" Chii then hopped down and looked at the knocked out kaoru "Kaoru sleep more? Good night Kaoru" Chii then put the covers back on kaoru as she heared a knocking sound at the door "who at door?" Chii walked over and opened the door to find Yusuke and Kenshin**

**"Hi Chii!" Yusuke said "Umm where's Kaoru?" Yusuke looked around in the room**

**"Karou still sleep" Chii then pointed to the knocked out Kaoru**

**Kenshin and Yusuke looked to where Kaoru was she looked so calm and like a inphent in her sleep. Yusuke then noticed Chii, and Kaoru both had on their pj's and laughed**

**"Hey Chii we will await for you out here. When your done getting dressed ok?" Yusuke truned his head and blushed then shut the door**

**"chii?" chii sighed "Kaoru please awake" Chii shook Kaoru awake**

**"Chii? O hi what happened?" Kaoru yawned**

**"Umm you go to bed and when in bed Kenshin and Yusuke came and are awaiting for us outside" Chii smiled**

**"WHAT!!! THEY DIDN'T COME INSIDE DID THEY!!!" Kaoru began to freak out **

**"Chii? No they just stayed out side the door" Chii explained **

**"Thats good!" Kaoru sighed in releave **

**Kaoru and Chii then got dressed in identical dresses (I will have Images on my website soon...) and then Kaoru and Chii walked out in front of the boys which shocked them unbeliveibly at the 2 girls appearences**

**"Chii? Do you not like Chii and Kaoru's look?" Chii tilled her head in sadness and confustion**

**  
"Ya do you not like the way we look?" Kaoru asked sadly looking down**

**"Umm no Kaoru you look great and so do you chii!"Kenshin said quickly**

**"Ya you look great chii, you do to Kaoru" Yusuke stared at chii**

**Kaoru and Chii giggled**

**"So what do you girls want to do today?" Yusuke asked wonderingly **

**"Chii want to go to park with Kaoru and Yusuke" Chii Smiled**

**"What about me Chii?" Kenshin said sadly**

**"Chii want you to!" Chii Smiled more**

**Kenshin smiled back "Why not! Lets go ahead on to the park" Kenshin then grabbed onto Kaoru's hands and dragged her with him to his car as chii and Yusuke just holded hands and ran down after them as soon as they made it to Kenshin's car they hopped in and drove to the park**

**Karou and Chii ran out and looked at the butterflys around them and giggled**

**"They're so beautiful!" Kaoru laughed as one landed on her noise**

**"Chii think they are beautiful to" Chii giggled as they circled around kaoru and her**

**The girls continued to play with the butterflys as the boy conversated and watched the girls**

**"Hey Kenshin you asking Kaoru to the dance?" Yusuke closed his eyes and began to think of chii**

**"I hope I can, I want to, but I just have to get the courage to do so" Kenshin sighed "What about Chii?"**

**"What about Chii?" Yusuke asked looking at him**

**"Well you seem to be hitting on her alot; So you asking her?" Kenshin shurgged **

**"Yep as soon as we leave the park" Yusuke looked up at chii and Kaoru in the circle of butterflys **

**The girls continued to play with the butterflys untill the butterflys all left. The girls walked over to the boys and smiled, just then a man came behind the girls and asked them if they knew where the carnival was**

**"A Carnival? Do you know any type of directions?" Kaoru asked **

**"Yes I know I am suposse to go left from this park and then go past the Mini Mart, as I go pass the Mini Mart I head north and there it should be" the man said sadly**

**"O I Know wonder you got lost! Sir they closed the Mini Mart and built a Manga Store in it's place" Kaoru Smiled**

**"O no wonder I saw a Manga store instead! Thank you! As a thanks for helping me you and your friends can come with me to the carnvial. I will pay for everything just follow my car!" The man exclaimed**

**"O thank you!" Kaoru said happly**

**Everyone got in Kenshin's car and followed the man. When there the man payed for the tickets and everyone was ready to go when they said bye to the man he thanked them again and walked away giving them all the free will to do as they pleased at the carnival**

**"Hey Yusuke see you later ok?" Kenshin asked**

**"Hey GUYS!!" A group from behind them shouted; Kenshin, Kaoru, Yusuke, and Chii truned around and saw a very Sad Tomoe, a happy Misao and Aoshi, a smiling Kagome and Inuyasha, a very ususal Happy, smiling Tokio and Saitou, and finally cheerful Megumi and Sano**

**"Hey guys" they all responded back. Kenshin then looked at the sad Tomoe**

**"Hey Kaoru! Don't you and chii look great!" Kagome, Tokio, Megumi, and Misao complemented making chii and Kaoru smile with closed eyes**

**Kenshin eyes truned gold which everyone but Kaoru and chii noticed, then a knife was caught in Kenshin's hand before it reached Kaoru**

**"Chii!?" Chii looked around **

**"Kenshin! Your bleeding!" Kaoru tryed to open his hand but couldn't because he was to strong**

**"Kaoru why are people throwing knives at you?" Kenshin asked closing his eyes **

**"Kenshin.....Well you see all of you know me as just a Kendo instructer in my fathers place, you see I am one of the richest people in the world my father works as a lawyer and that gives us tons of money" Kaoru looked down "If I told you guys I was rich you might see me as a no good money hogging brat with no manners what so ever" **

**"Chii think kaoru is good person" Chii said putting a hand on her shoulder **

**"I am the 3rd richest person in the world, making me seem as a lottory ticket. The person who kills me could make tons of money from it" Kaoru sighed **

**"Kaoru why didn't you tell us this before damn it!!" Misao complained **

**"Because you would just see me as a stuck up brat" Kaoru shrugged then truned back to Kenshin's hand that was still bleeding and tryed to open it again but still couldn't **

**"Leave my hand alone Kamiya...." Kenshin opened his eyes showing a dark golden figure of hate, he then throw the knife to the ground and slapped Kaoru making her fall in chiis arms and making everyone gasp**

**"Kamiya you should have told! No god damn wonder chii has heared strange noises!" Kenshin looked at her with anger**

**"Chii mad at Kenshin! Kenshin should not hurt Kaoru!" Chii looked at him with anger**

**"Forgive me Battousai......Chii don't be mad at him" Kaoru smiled as the pain in her cheek hurt badly and a tear or 2 fell from her eyes**

**"Kenshin I can't beleive you!" Misao and Megumi yelled "Come lets get away before he kills Kaoru him self!" tokio yelled **

**All the girls but Tomoe took Kaoru and chii with them far away from Kenshin. Tomoe just stared at him and then closed her eyes. Inuyasha walked over and punched Kenshin "WHAT IS YOUR DEAL MAN! YOU DON'T JUST SLAP PEOPLE!" Inuyasha looked at him pissed off **

**"I didn't mean to.....she scared me...." Kenshin looked down **

**"Battousai you scared means you really care for Kamiya" Aoshi and Saitou srugged**

**"Inuyasha thank you for the punch if you didn't yusuke would have hahaha" Kenshin laughed with Violet eyes**

**"No problem" Inuyasha smiled**

**"Well See ya I have to ask chii to the dance" Yusuke said running with the rest of the guys in the direction the girls went**

**When there the boys where shocked Megumi, Misao, Tokio, and Kagome on the floor spread out from each other and knocked out and in the middle was a crying Chii hugging Kaoru as a man was about to kill them with a knife**

**"KAORU!!" Kenshin's eyes trun to a pure gold**

**The man looked over at kenshin and Smirked "stay back" he said as he got closer to the crying Chii**

**"You keep your ass away from them!" Kenshin drop kicked the man making him fall back words "you keep away from MY Kaoru!"**

**"Kagura!" The Man yelled a women then came down to him from the shadows **

**"yes lord Naraku" she looked down at him **

**"Lets get out of here fast we will get her later" Naraku replid as kagrua did as told**

**They just disappeared, when they did the girls awoke unharmed.**

**"Chii you can let me go if you want...." Kaoru whispered in her lamb shaped ears **

**"Chii scared of that man Kaoru" chii cryed more**

**"I know" she whispered to her again**

**Yusuke came behind Kaoru and picked chii up as though she was a child and hugged her tightly "Don't worry chii it's over"**

**"Chii Scared!" Chii Cryed more as she rapped her arms around his neck tightly and layed her head on his shoulder**

**"Shhh don't worry" Yusuke rubbed Chii's back and took her to the car with everyone eles**

* * *

**AN: Hey! Thanks for Reveiwing and tell me if you need me to fix anything!**


	5. Rest & Relaxation

_Chaptor 5: R&R_

**"WAKE UP! That will be all" Hiko yelled on the intercom**

**"WHA!?" Kaoru jumped up hitting her head on Chii's bed**

**"Kaoru are you ok?" Chii asked as she jumped down from the top bed**

**"Ya i'm fine" Kaoru held her head in pain**

**"Chii Very glad" Chii Smiled**

**"Hey chii how did we get back here?" Kaoru asked wonderingly**

**"Well Kaoru last night you fell asleep in Kenshin's arms and when we made it back he layed you down in your bed and left me to get you in your pjs" Chii smiled **

**"O ok..." Kaoru felt a bit mortified but it didn't bother her that bad **

**Kaoru and Chii got dress in Identical outfits again and decided that for the dance they would wear Identical Kimonos (Going to be on my website....) When the girls were done they walked out to fine Yusuke and Kenshin about to knock on the door.**

**"O Hi guys" Kaoru smiled**

**"Hi Yusuke" Chii looked at Yusuke and then Kenshin**

**"hi girls want to hang out around school today? My Dad, Hiko wont let us leave again because of what happened last night" Kenshin sighed**

**"So true and it sucks on ice!" Yusuke looked down**

**"Don't worry about it Yusuke, Chii and I Don't care lets go hang out by the swing set" Kaoru said cheerfully**

**"Wow are you a forntune teller cause thats where everyone is waiting for us" Yusuke Laughed**

**"Hahahhaha nope I'm just me!"**

**"Chii hear somthing Kaoru" Chii held her lamb ears and looked over to a tree**

**"Chii those are birds don't worry" Kaoru smiled putting a hand on her shoulder **

**"ok" Chii truned around still suspisous and walked with the rest of them to the swing set as she walked away she truned her head and looked behind them**

**They walked down the staires where they past Hiko and Tae. When they made it to the swing set everyone was yawning their pretty lil heads off**

**"Hey Miss Karou! Miss Chii!" A teacher by the name of Sango that has black hair and green eyes ran to the girls**

**"Yes Miss Sango?" Kaoru and Chii both said together **

**"You 2 are the top singers that were picked in all your classes I need you to come try out if thats ok?" Sango asked them gasping for air **

**"can our friends come too?" Kaoru asked kindly**

**"Sure!" Sango lead them to the Aditorium "Ok girls I need you to pick a Song you both know and sing it in front of everyone" Sango sat down in the front row in the Aditorium "Ok girls go ahead"**

**Everyone sat down and watched the to girls sing**

**"Chii do you know 'Around the world?' You know the one I play everynight?"**

**"Yes Chii learned it after awhile..."**

**"Ok Lets sing that" Kaoru smiled**

**"The kisses of the sun  
Were sweet  
I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes  
Like an exotic dream  
The radio playing songs  
That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say  
Oh, not another word  
  
Just la la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la  
And everybody singing  
La la la la la And our bells are ringing  
La la la la la La la la  
  
Inside an empty room  
My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune  
Around my head it goes  
The magic melody  
You want to sing with me  
Just la la la la la  
The music is the key  
  
And now the night is gone Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me  
I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do  
Just can't explain to you  
I don't know what to say  
Oh, not another word  
  
Just la la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la  
And everybody singing  
La la la la la And our bells are ringing  
La la la la la La la la  
  
The kisses of the sun  
  
Just la la la la la  
It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la  
It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la  
And everybody singing  
La la la la la And our bells are ringing  
La la la la la La la la  
  
Around, around, around the world"Chii and Kaoru sang like beautiful nightingals**

**"That was was beauitful Kaoru and Chii!" Sango said happly "You guys were truely wounderful. I will see you at the dance today" **

**"WOOT WOOT GO KAORU!" Sanosuke and Kenshin yelled**

**"GO CHII!" Yusuke jumped over the rows Chairs (An: That may take a while...) and ran up on stage. He picked chii up making her feel a bit strange and made her blush**

**Kenshin ran down the ille to Kaoru "You did wonderful!" Kenshin picked Kaoru and spinned around with her making her giggle **

**In the seats Tomoe made a fisted and tightened it then got up and said "Hey guys I forgot somthing in my room I will meet you guys later k?" Tomoe then left**

**"Hey Guys want to head on back to my room and play some games?" Misao said changing the subject of Tomoe leaveing**

**"Sure Misao!" Megumi and Sanosuke yelled**

**They ran up to Megumi's and Misao's room, where a teacher stopped them.**

**"Where do you girls and boys think your going?" a teacher named Shishio said **

**"Mr. Makoto we are going to Misao's and my Room to play games" Megumi stepped forward**

**"No Boys aloud in girl rooms" Shishio saying in a 'thats that' tone**

**"We will leave the door open!" Kaoru stepped up by Megumi**

**"Ok but if you close that door I will have to give you detention Kamiya and Takani!"**

**"We understand" The girls bowed and hurred on to Misao's and Megumi's room**

**The girls all decided to play Dead or Alive 2. Kaoru was the leading Champion so far with Kasumi, She had beaten Saitou, Kenshin, Megumi, Misao, Sano, and Yusuke.**

**"Chii your trun" Kaoru smiled**

**"Chii Play? Chii be Kasumi also?" Chii asked siting down grabbing the controller**

**"Sure" Kaoru replyed**

**As soon as charators where picked Kaoru and Chii began. Kaoru had to admit Chii was hard to beat. Chii and Kaoru had the same life points and it had been 45 Minutes already everyone waited for a out come. Finally they both had Kasumi jump up and use a kick attack which caused a draw.**

**"Why is it we always get draws?" Kaoru sighed**

**"Chii wish we didn't....Thats 3 times now..." Chii sighed with Kaoru**

**"It doesn't mader you both are good at doing this and even though you try your hardest to beat the other your friendship helps you both win!" Misao explained **

**"Good point!" Kaoru giggled **

**"Wow look at the time! The Dance is in 1 Hour 15 Minutes away I have to get ready!" Megumi said looking at the clock saying 4:45**

**"Wow Fox how did you learn math like that?" Sanosuke look surprised at how fast it took her to caculate**

**"it's called Listening to Mrs.Makoto!" Megumi said with the tone of 'Are you stupid or what?'**

**"Ok then well see you guys later" Misao said waving bye as everyone made it to the door**

**"Hey Guys!" Tomoe ran in the door **

**"hey Tomoe" Everyone said back **

**"Hey Kaoru come here for a sec ok?" Kenshin asked holding out his hand for her **

**"ok" Kaoru shrugged and took his hand**

**Kenshin and Kaoru walked over to the dell computer Misao and Megumi had and whispered "Kaoru will you go to the Dance with me?" Kaoru looked at him and then smiled "Sure" she whispered back. They then went back to everyone and relaxed a bit more**

**"Hey Chii, Will you go to the dance with me?" Yusuke asked blushing **

**"Out with Chii?"**

**"Ya I mean like a date kind of..." Yusuke blushed more**

**"Chii doesn't understand....Whats a Date?" Chii looked confused**

**"Chii he's talking about you going with him to the dance, and a date is when 2 people that are attracted to each other go out and do stuff with each other. Do you understand?" Kaoru said sweetly**

**"Chii would love to go with you Yusuke" Chii smiled**

**"Ok See ya in and hour" Yusuke ran out the door**

**"Well seeing how we are picking dates no touching Tokio Damn it....See ya At the dance Tokio" Saitou walked out leaving Tokio in a state of shock he picked her which made her very happy**

**Aoshi went behind Misao and whispered somthing in her ear which made her eyes widen and then she truned her head and nodded yes. With that Aoshi walked out the room**

**"Well See ya Fox" Sanosuke smiled**

**"Ok And STOP CALLING ME FOX!" Megumi yelled as Sanosuke walked out "you know It's a pain somtimes to be his girlfriend" Megumi just sighed**

**"Umm Kenshin are you going with anyone to the Dance?" Tomoe said shly **

**Kaoru stopped smiling and look at Tomoe and then at Kenshin, Kenshin then spoke "Yes I am going with Kaoru" Tomoe looked down at hearing that**

**"No he not" Kaoru then looked at Kenshin sadly "You can go with him Tomoe I would hate to see you sad because of me"**

**"Really!" Tomoe looked up with happiness**

**"No not really, I just wont go...." Kenshin walked out the room with golden eyes**

**"Kenshin...." kaoru whispered with sad eyes, she then truned to Tomoe and said her sorrys and byes then walked out with chii to their room**

**"My god Tomoe that was crule!" Tokio said in a dark voice**

**"Ahhhh I'm leaving....." Inuyasha walked fast to the door and ran down the stairs**

**"Really! Kaoru was so HAPPY UNTILL you asked that!" Kagome stormed out**

**"See ya in our room" Tokio stomped out the room **

**Tomoe just followed out the door**

**Misao then stopped the silence in her's and Megumi's room "We need to Get Kenshin and Kaoru back together!" Megumi nodded as she continued to get ready with Misao**

* * *

**An: Hey guys! Thanks for reveiwing and also if you want me to change the song 'simple and clean' to a diffrent one just tell me. Also Unicornfan (if thats how you spell your name...) please don't say I am pathetic for adding different charaters for other anime...Well thats all for now bye!**


	6. The Dance With Naraku

_Chapter 6:The Dance_

**Kaoru and Chii both got in Identical Kimonos (I will have images of it on my website soon) Kaoru then sat down in a chair and stared at the clock**

**"Chii Want Happy Kaoru back!" Chii said sadly as she heared knocking at the door. Chii walked up and opened the door to see Yusuke**

**Yusuke whispered "I heared what happened is she ok?"**

**Chii whispered back "no she just sits there stareing at the clock and wont talk to Chii" Chii looks down sadly**

**"Chii go ahead to the Dance..." Kaoru said finally**

**"Chii will do as told" a very sad chii walked out with Yusuke to the dance **

**"Chii I never got to tell you, You look wonderful in that dress" Yusuke smiles at her**

**"Chii Thanks you" she smiles weakly**

**Chii and Yusuke make it to the dance and await for their friends after awhile they found Misao and Aoshi, then Saitou and Tokio, Kagome and Inuyash sneaked up on them and then finally Sano and Megumi made it and they all tryed to think of a way to fix Kenshin's and Kaoru's perdicament**

_Kaoru's and Chii's Room_

**Karou sat there in the dark when she heared a sound that made her jump**

**"W-who's there!?" Kaoru said scaredly **

**Kaoru continued to hear sounds in the room "W-Wh-who's there! Show your self" Kaoru felt her heart beat fast and faster**

**Kaoru then saw a sliver object move from her closet, a smirk and eyes followed it **

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru backed up to the wall scared as hell**

_Kenshin's and Yusuke's Room_

**Kenshin sat there throwing a ball agenst the wall and catching it. He keep trying to figure out why Karou was going to give him to Tomoe it then just hit him. Kaoru was to nice of a person to let someone be sad because of her. She would rather make her friends be happy then make her self happy.**

**"The only reason she did that was because Tomoe is Kaoru's friend. But now that he thought about it Tomoe didn't go with the rest of the girls when he slapped Kaoru she just stared at him and when Chii and Kaoru were about to die Tomoe just look as though she didn't have a care in the world. Which means Tomoe's going to kill Kaoru because she thinks it's Kaoru's fault he didn't like her the same way! HOLY SHIT! KAORU!" Kenshin jumped up and ran down to the dance room and figure Kaoru might be there anyways.**

_Dance Floor_

**"Chii Sorry Kaoru stay up in our room and had me go with Yusuke" Chii said sadly**

**"Thanks Chii" Kenshin smiled and before he was about to run up to Chii's and Kaoru's room chii fell to the floor holding her lamb shaped ears**

**"CHII!" Kenshin and Yusuke ran over to her**

**"CHII HURT! SOMEONE IS SCREAMMING CHII'S EARS HURT!" Chii screammed in pain, as she did someone whispered 'Chii relax and close your eyes you will see what you are hearing' Chii did as she was told and saw Kaoru being attacked by the man from the Carnival who's name was Naraku. "KAORU!!" Chii Screammed opening her eyes she jumped up **

**"Chii what about Kaoru!" Kenshin looked worryed**

**"Follow!" Chii said running up the staires as she did everyone ran behind her **

**Everyone ran up to Chii's and Kaoru's room before the opened it they heared screams**

**"KAORU!!!" Kenshin bashed the door open and ran in trunning on the lights**

**Kaoru was on the floor as blood was going everywhere from her left side and Naraku about to make the final strike **

**"YOU KEEP YOUR ASS AWAY FROM HER!!" Kenshin punched Naraku making him fall over before he killed Kaoru**

**Hiko ran up hearing a crash from Kaoru's and Chii's room and moved throw everyone to fine his Student gone completely mad on the man Kenshin had being kicking the man over and over and over again with gold eyes **

**"Kenshin Stop!" Hiko ran over to him and held him back**

**"NO HE HURT MY KAORU HE MUST PAY FOR IT" Kenshin stugged to get loose**

**"Miss Tae get Kamiya to the hospital" Hiko yelled down the hall **

**Chii walked in and walked over to Kaoru "Chii sorry for leaving you Kaoru" Chii layed Kaoru's head down on her lap**

**Naraku got enough stangeth to try and kill Chii and Kaoru but when he jumped up Kenshin kicked him in the face **

**"TOUCH ANY OF THEM AND DIE ASSHOLE!" Kenshin was getting out of Control to the point is eyes shapened and he had dark amber eyes**

**"Kenshin...I'm fine" Kaoru said with her head on chii's lap **

**"MISS SANGO! MISS TAE HURRY UP!" Hiko yelled having a hard time holding back Kenshin**

**"YOU KNOW WHAT ASSHOLE FOR GET THIS SHIT GET OFF TOMOE'S ASS IS MINE!" Kenshin pushed off Hiko and was about to strangle Tomoe who was in the front row of the crowed with shocked eyes but Hiko grabbed Kenshin again and held him back by this time the amblance had come with Sango and Tae and had gotten out with Kaoru in need of care. Chii followed and went to the hospital, and later the police came to the school an found Tomoe was on Move.**

* * *

**An: Another Chapter done! Also New Fanfic "A Goddess Lives"**


	7. The Hospital Saves Kaoru or does it?

****

_Chapter 7: The Hospital Saves Kaoru_

**"Is Kaoru ok?" Chii asked the nurse**

**"Yes she's fine she just needs to rest" The nurse left **

**"Thank you" Chii bowed her head as the nurse left**

**Chii picked up the phone and dialed the schools number**

_**hello this is Kyoto High school how may I help you?**_

**"Get me Mr. Hiko please" Chii said calimly**

_**he'll be right with you....**_

**Chii waited till she heared Hiko say hello**

**"Hello Mr. Hiko, this is Chii, It seems Kaoru will be fine....she just needs to rest" Chii closed her eyes**

**"Thank you Chii, My Apprentice will be happy to hear that...Also chii make sure the windows and doors are all locked ok? Tomoe's on the move" Hiko sighed**

**"Thank you Mr. Hiko I will" Chii said sadly **

**Hiko then said good bye to chii and they got off the phone. Chii walked over to the windows and locked them tightly then went to the doors and did the same. Chii then sat down and fell asleep. A couple minutes later Chii heared knocking and awoke before opening the door she look out it was Tomoe which made Chii scared she ran over to the phone and dialed for the school again but couldn't because Tomoe snapped the electricity wires**

**"Chii!?" Chii then tryed to think of what to do Tomoe began to stabb the door with her knife which scared the hell out of chii**

**"HAHHAHAHHA" Tomoe laughed evily**

**"CHII!?" Chii fell backwards and then remembered Yusuke gave her his cell phone before she left for the hospital **

**Chii began to dial the numbers and finally got it.**

_**hello this is Kyoto High school how may I help you?**_

**"GET ME MASTER HIKO!!!" Chii said panicing**

_**he'll be right with you....**_

**Chii stared to pace in worry till she heared Hiko say hello**

**"MASTER HIKO HELP TOMOE'S AT THE HOSPITAL AND IS STABBING THE DOOR TO GET IN!! PLEASE HELP!!" **

**"OK I WILL BE RIGHT THERE! BUT CHII ISN'T ANYONE AT THE HOSPITAL NOTICING?" Hiko now was panicing **

**"CHII!? Hold on!" CHII walked over at the door and looked through the glass window at the top of the door **

**"MASTER HIKO THERE ALL DEAD HELP!!!" Chii fell backwards when she saw everyone out side was dead and the lights where out**

**"HOLD ON CHII WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE!!" Hiko slammed the phone down **

**"HURRY!!" Chii began to cry**

_At the School_

**Hiko ran outside his office to fined Yusuke, Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sano, Saitou, Tokio, Kagome, and Inuyasha there**

**"GET OUT THE WAY!!" Hiko yelled scardly**

**"WHATS HAPPENING TO CHII!!" Yusuke and Kenshin yelled**

**"TOMOE IS AT THE HOSPITAL STABBING THE DOOR TO GET IN KAMIYA IS NOT AWAKE YET AND CHII IS PANICING IF YOU WANT TO HELP FOLLOW!!" Hiko yelled worryedly**

**Everyone nodded their heads and got in hiko's and Kenshin's car. They drove down as fast as posible and Chii wasn't lieing ether when they walked in they're was dead doctors, nurses, and citizens.**

**"We have to fine what room she's in!" Kenshin began to panic**

_Room 309_

**"Open up Chii!" Tomoe stabbed more at the door**

**"NO KEEP AWAY FROM CHII AND KAORU!" Chii began to get worryed she didn't hear Hiko yet**

_On the First Floor_

**"HERE!" Megumi picked up papers from the nurse chii said Thank you to, Megumi started to read it, and she was right it was about Kaoru's condition "Room 309!" Megumi dropped the papers as everyone ran and followed **

**Because of the power being out they had to go up the stairs. It took them about 25 minutes till they made it and they began to run down the hall as the got closer they hear Tomoe yelling for Chii to let her in then it grew quite for a second and then they hurred screams from Chii**

**Yusuke and Kenshin ran as fast as they could to the room and found a big hole in the door. Kenshin and Yusuke jumped through the hole in time to fine chii on Kaoru crying as tomoe was about to kill them **

**"DON'T HURT CHII AND KAORU!!"Chii cryed more **

**"NO!!!" Kenshin and Yusuke kicked Tomoe **

**"Chii!?" Chii lifted her teary face up and saw all of her's and Kaoru's friends there.**

**Misao, Megumi, Tokio and kagome ran over to Chii and Karou. Kaoru awoke and saw Tomoe and everyone eles in the room.**

**"Tomoe your going to jail for your madness" Hiko grabbed Tomoe and had Yusuke call the cops. Tomoe was senteced to 3 years in Solitary confinement**

* * *

**An: Tell me what you think also read the notice on fanfic 'A Goddess Lives', Thanks!**


	8. 2 Days later

****

_Chapter 8: 2 Days Later _

**_The School bell rings, Chii and Kaoru walk out of P.E and walk to the swings and talked a bit till the bell for being in your dormatory rang. Kaoru and Chii walked back and stayed quite the rest of the way when they passes Tomoe's room._**

**_"Hey Kaoru you ok?" Misao said putting a hand on her shoulder _**

**_"Kaoru is fine Misao" Chii answered for her_**

**_Kaoru nodded yes to Misao at Chii's answer and continued to walk back till they met Yusuke and Kenshin at their room door_**

**_"Kenshin" Kaoru spoke_**

**_"Yusuke" Chii spoke after Kaoru_**

**_"Chii" Yusuke replyed_**

**_"Kaoru" Kenshin replyed after_**

**_"You still having nightmares?" Kenshin asked them both_**

**_'Yes' was all they said_**

**_"You still moving?" Yusuke then asked _**

**_"I wish not to talk about it" Kaoru sighed_**

**_"Karou you and Chii can relax Tomoe isn't getting out any time soon and probly go completely nuts from not being about to talk to anyone" Kenshin said crossing his arms and closing his eyes_**

**_"True" Yusuke added in_**

**_"We no..." Kaoru smiled "But no mader what we do we still fill guilt inside our dreams" Chii nodded_**

**_"We see..." Kenshin nodded at that too_**

**_"Chii just so you know I still have a crush on you and me and Kenshin sleep out side your door every night to make sure noone harms you, so please don't let our effort be a wast try and get some good sleep" Yusuke smiled _**

**_Chii blushed and then nodded yes_**

**_"It's true Kaoru I also do to so get some sleep for once that was 2 days ago" Kenshin smiled at her_**

**_Kaoru did the same as Chii. Kenshin and Yusuke waved bye and walked past to their room down staires. When gone Chii and Kaoru walked in and went to sleep. The next morning Kaoru and Chii woke up and glad that their thoughs didn't dream of Tomoe. Kaoru and Chii were as cheerful as before the Tomoe insdent and were ready to pack up and leave school for good. Kenshin and Yusuke walked in with smiles on their faces and helped Chii and Kaoru out. It was the last the would see each other for they might not go to the same collage. Before leave Kenshin and Yusuke told the girls about how they would never forget them which made the girls happy to know they finally said their good byes. The boys where walking down the shore when they where jumped by Kaoru and Chii the girls laughed at the faces they made and explain to the boys how they couldn't stop think about the boys. The Boys laughed._**

**_"Let me stay with you Kenshin" Kaoru nuzzled his chest_**

**_"But Kaoru!" Kenshin said shocked at her words_**

**_"Kenshin I have noone eles I didn't want to tell you and Yusuke this but My father died yesturday....."Kaoru began to cry_**

**_"Kaoru...." Kenshin hugged her_**

**_Kenshin then looked over and saw Chii and Yusuke kissing, then smirked and turned back to Kaoru_**

**_"O kenshii....." Kaoru looked up and cupped his face then closed her eyes and kissed him_**

**_Kenshin pushed her head more into his mouth and would not let her go. When Kenshin finally let her go she was completely out of breath to the point her face truned to a Off-white color. Kenshin them Came back from more and pushed her in to another kiss, Kaoru's hands were slowly falling off his face, when they did fall Kenshin noticed Kaoru wasn't moving like she was before. Kenshin broke apart, and looked at her limp body, she fainted he sighed in releave, For a second their he though he killed Kaoru. After a few minutes of stareing at her limp form he noticed she was being to trun back to a peach like color from the Off-white she was before. Kenshin looked over and saw Yusuke and Chii asleep. Chii was in Yusuke's lap asleep with Yusuke siting up asleep._**

**_"Hey Kenshin!" Kagome ran over with Inuyasha_**

**_"hey Kagome" Kenshin smiled_**

**_"Hey What happened Kaoru?" Inuyasha asked confused_**

**_"O Umm nothing really she just fell asleep" Kenshin laughed a bit_**

**_"Whatever" Inuyasha then Sat down letting Kagome sit on his lap_**

**_"I'm going to sleep wake me up when your girlfriend does" Inuyasha Yawned, Kagome then fell asleep with him_**

**_Kenshin just smiled, and then looked down at the moving Karou, She was awake and smiling more then ever._**

**_

* * *

An: Ok I think I have not made my self understandible...I never thought Tomoe was a Psycho, I am sorry (Not trying to be rude) but you guys are getting worked up over the name of the story....the only reason I called it that was because in this Tomoe has gone complelty insane with hatred for Kaoru. She thinks if she kills Kaoru, Kenshin will run to her. Thats basicly what you guys are kinda missing I am not trying to be mean I am just trying to explain to you. I never once though of tomoe as a psycho. If you guys want I can change the name just tell me and it will be done....Also Once again you guys get to chose what I do next! _**

_Please vote on these 5 topics:_

_1. Lemon scene_

_2. Kissing scene_

_3. Tomoe breaks out of jail_

_4. Find out why Inuyasha wants to be woken up when Kaoru is_

_5. I end it_


End file.
